I Wish You Knew
by ThatCrazyChick93
Summary: Freddie needs to tell Sam something (It's important) and he knew this place would be the perfect place to take her. But what does he long to tell her? Seddie. Short & Sweet. Title inspired by Mariah Carey. *sings* "But I wish you knew..."


.

**A/N This is something I wrote awhile back, but I took it down and made it better for my liking. lol I like it better this way...so I guess you can call this a repost, but not actually since I pretty much added and deleted a lot. Short & sweet somes this up. But it will make you cry tears...I'm so serious ****about that. lol**

**I love reading now and I've found a whole new respect for authors and just how amazing it is to put words together that make you stop and think. "Writers are readers"- So true. I know for myself that the only way I can write anything is if I read. I remember when I was little and I used to say "I'm bored" then my mom would say "GO read a book or clean your room" I would laugh and say "how is that fun?". But now that I'm older and been inspired just by even one author on this site and ****reading phenomenal stories...its made me want to read everyday and it's SO fun to me and I love it.**

**I know I've just given you some speech but this is short remember. lol **

**BTW ask me if I enjoyed iGoodbye...that will be a no. Freddie has no balls to save his life. **

**No Seddie endgame? AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!**

**ENJOY.**

The wind blew her hair delicately, as the ocean's air gradually filled the warm atmosphere that surrounded them both.

The sun gleamed down on her rosy cheeks. Her soft skin, that on the latest of nights, loved to rest on his chest. She was beautiful. Freddie watched her laugh, as she threw her head back and her eyes closed-a beauty only him, himself, could be thankful to see. Freddie smiled back as he reached for Sam's hand, taking it in his . Their hands interlaced together and made his heart swell with love, because she was his and Freddie knew he belonged to her.

Sam was all Freddie wanted and ever even needed. She was perfect.  
They watched the waves as the sun set in the azure sky. Sam always seemed to love this spot of the beach. It was a long boardwalk and high enough to see the horizon on the deep blue sea. Fast, tall waves in the distance, short slow waves just beneath the sandy beach. The warmth of the sun relaxed her in such a way that made Sam never want to leave this spot.

Freddie loved taking Sam to the pier, and he knew this had become their special place ever since they began to hangout more. It was Sam's getaway as a kid. She said only her dad would take her here. He would bring Two fishing poles just for fishing and he talked about how all he wanted for Sam was a good life, but he never said that life would be easy. Freddie looked out over the pier, the gleaming sun would set soon and he knew tonight would be special for him and for Sam.

"Freddie you're staring" he was so lost in her eyes. Someday his kids will be lucky enough to have those.

"I know , why wouldn't I stare at such a face?" he gingerly cupped her chin.

"I sorta enjoy your face too, Freddie" she smiled at him.

"Sam, I want to tell you something."

"What's up?" She drew her head up, her concerned eyes set on his.

Freddie reached for her hands, and wrapped them around his waist.  
"Baby, it's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time now. I know now is the time to say it."

"Freddie you're scaring me, what do you have to tell me? Please just say it." he reached for her cheek.

It's what he always did to calm her nerves.

"I love you" he said, with confidence in his voice.

"I knew that." Sam whispered softly in his my ear "Hey Freddie, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

**A/N :") ugh I caaant even know what my feels are saying to me right now...I'm a mess seriously. lol**

**iBurn- my other fic needs updated with a proper closure...so I gotta work on it. lol**

**I still love Seddie even though it ****wasn't endgame and I know you guys still do too :) *tears* go to my proflie to see my favorite Seddie fan fiction. I about cried my eyes out of that piece of beauty and perfection. ughh oh my gosh you don't even know. **

**Edited by Rhiabrey Skye. A lovely beta, and ****doesn't her pen name remind you of unicorns and rainbows? lol**

**Reviews are fun...I write them all the time.**

**:-)**


End file.
